Usuario discusión:Obi-Wan LG
Jedabak]] (Koros-Strohna) 21:28 28 jul 2009 (UTC) :*Si sigues subiendo imágenes si la tabla de informacvión completa, van a seguir siendo borradas. Cualquier duda remítete a la Guía de uso de imágenes.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:57 3 ago 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Saludos Obi-Wan LG... Solo comentándote que la sección de apariciones en el artículo Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma ya me correspondía, pero ya que lo finalizaste, no queda más remedio... 17:29 7 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos Estuve en la página de Star Wars Wiki Sistema de rangos y vi tu solicitud por allí perdida. Se me hace raro que no tu solicitud no fuera escuchada. ¿Desde cuando pediste un maestro? Si no es demaciado tarde y aún quieres uno, avisame. Tengo algunas misiones que ofrecerte. :D --Lop-Har Kela 05:58 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Misiones como aprendiz de Alharo Voy a ir colocando aquí las misiones que te voy asignando y muy bien, me gusta mucho tu trabajo sigue así, te dejo ahora las misiones 4. 5. y 6, ya sabes, bien traducido, con categorías, Apariciones, todo. Espero tu confirmación. Recuerda, la misión 1. es permanente. Por último sería bueno que nos comunicáramos por Messenger por cualquier cosa, facilita la comunicación. --Lop-Har Kela 18:48 26 jul 2009 (UTC) *Vas muy bien Obi, he revisado todo y muy bien, con respecto a A-17 está así bien, pero redirije Alpha a Alfa, que es una pagina de desambiguación. Pienso que ya debes subir de rango, la misión creo servirá para eso. --Lop-Har Kela 21:14 22 ago 2009 (UTC) #En cualquier página que visites, si ves una cita o dialogo que te llame la atención la deberás copiar y poner en la página de cita del día, para que aparesca en nuestra página de inicio.--Lop-Har Kela 19:40 24 jul 2009 (UTC) #Te encomiendo la siguiente misión. La Batalla de la Luna de Jade, una batalla importante para el Escuadrón Pícaro, pues fue de las primeras con la colaboración de Kasan Moor, previo a esta era una lider piloto de TIEs. Puedes apoyarte en su página en ingles. #Muy bien! me gustó como quedó lo de la batalla en la luna Jade, pues viendo que lo hiciste muy bien, y tú disponibilidad, te asigno otra misión que le iba a dar a alguien más. Se trata de otra batalla importante de Luke y el Escuarón Pícaro, es la Segunda Batalla de Thyferra (Guerra Civil Galáctica), porque aquí terminó la Crisis de Kohl Seerdon. Asi que adelante, lo repido otra vez, apoyarte en su página en ingles. --Lop-Har Kela 00:08 26 jul 2009 (UTC) #Bien para continuar con tus misiones necesitas digamos un Carguero ligero, crea ésta página, puedes apoyate en la versión en ingles. #Después nos concentraremos en uno de este tipo, un Carguero ligero YT-1300, es un modelo corelliano muy reconocido por todo fan a Star Wars. Apoyate en su página en ingles de la Wiki. #Necesitas a un corelliano pora hacer este trabajo, completa esa página entonces. #Te mando a la Misión a Rattatak, la página está hecha pero tiene muchas cosas por mejorar, además en la página en ingles ponle la Interwiki a la nuestra. Ya he visto que haces buen trabajo azuleando, hazlo si lo ves conveniente. #Llegarás al Castillo de Ventress allí en el planeta Rattatak. Donde lucharas con Aidus para rescatar a Alpha-17. Crea esas páginas. #En la siguiente misión tendrás un Combate con sables de luz viajarás en un Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V a Korriban donde combatirás con Tol Skorr un Jedi Oscuro, uno de los Acólitos Oscuros del Conde Dooku lucharás por conseguir un Holocrón Sith como recompensa obtendrás un Cristal de sable láser. Como siempre crea las paginas o si la página es un esbozo complétala, ponles tabla de información categorías, apariciones y fuentes sin olvidar las interwikies tanto en nuestra pagina en español como en la página en ingles. #Relacionada a la misión anterior crea la página del comic Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows. Halcón Milenario Saludos, soy Darth Revan 1º ¿El Halcón Milenario es un YT-1300f o un YT-1300p? Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith 14:16 ago 2009 (UTC) Categorías Antes de crear una categoría trata de averiguar si ya existe con un nombre distinto al que pensabas. Muchas de las categorías que existen en esta wiki están enlazadas a la Wookieepedia, por lo que si entras en la categoría en inglés... puede ser que encuentres el enlace al nombre correcto de la categoría. En cuanto a la categoría de lugares... aunque lugares planetarios sería más correcto... por tradición estamos usando Categoría:Lugares por planeta. En cualquier caso... si finalmente es necesario crear la categoría... sería muy recomendable enlazarla con la categoría equivalente en inglés (tanto de aquí hacia allí cómo al revés) para que en un futuro pueda usarse como referencia en caso de duda. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:42 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Maestro Hola Obi-Wan LG, una pregunta: quieres ser mi maestro?.Piensalo y repondeme a mi pagina de discusión.Saludos...--El anakin 02:15 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Saludos, Obi-Wan LG. He notado que en tu subpágina de proyectos indicas que quieres que el artículo Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable sea un Artículo Destacado. Para pre-nominarlo (pues sólo los administradores podemos nominar directamente), añádelo aquí, con notas alusivas si las requiere (por ejemplo, enlaces en rojo en la introducción, etc). Si es de suficiente calidad y tiene pocos fallos, será nominado directamente, y ahí se harán los comentarios y votos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:34 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :*Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable ya está nominado a AD, por si quieres checarlo. Por cierto, gracias por subir la imagen del Mapa Estelar de Manaan, ya había intentado subirla muchas veces pero extrañamente nunca pude, siempre marcaba error.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:18 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Batallas Hola, Obi-Wan LG. He notado que te has dispuesto a trabajar en el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui, me parece muy bien, pero sabes que es parte del [[Star Wars Wiki: Proyecto The Clone Wars|Proyecto The Clone Wars]]. Puedes hacerlo, no hay ningún problema, lo que sí te recomendaría es que si deseas contribuir de manera abierta en el proyecto te inscribas en él. Si lo deseas avísame. Saludos :) 21:00 19 ago 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, he revisado tus ediciones al artículo y te digo que está muy bien lo que haz hecho hasta ahora, pero recuerda que las especies son en minúscula y no es "Escuadrón Oro", es "Escuadrón Dorado". Saludos :) 00:21 21 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola, Obi-Wan LG. Debido a que has participado en el Proyecto The Clone Wars es mi deber decirte que en él se va a iniciar un sistema de expansión de artículos, algo parecido al hiperimpulsor, aunque no cada mes sino hasta que el artículo quede totalmente expandido. Ésto nos ayudará a hacer más eficiente el proyecto. Si deseas o no participar dime. Saludos :) 21:24 24 ago 2009 (UTC) :En verdad, muchas gracias por haber terminado el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui. Como en la Wookieepedia los artículos de las batallas los quieren hacer todos destacados, nos hemos esforzado para traducirlos de igual manera. El artículo te quedó muy bien. En cualquier momento uno de los Inquisidores lo nominará. Es de vital importancia crear artículos destacados en el proyecto, y una ayuda como la que has brindado hace mucha falta, créeme. Veo que haz elegido expandir el artículo del primer droide táctico de Christophsis, perfecto, sabes, cuando lo hice solo me interesaba azulear el artículo de la Batalla de Christophsis, y me parece muy bien que decidas expandirlo. Puedes unirte a otros artículos dentro del proyecto si deseas, pues son muchos, e incluso, ya que veo que tienes mucho dominio del sistema de la wiki, si te interesa uno de los artículos que tomé, dime y podemos ponernos de acuerdo para trabajarlo ambos. Gracias por todo, Enhorabuena.:) Lord David Ascenso y aprendiz Hola Obi-Wan, ya estás a punto de tener el rango de Caballero a falta de un voto que presumiblemente llegará muy pronto. Por ello, ya que Caballerojediskywalker solicitó ser tu aprendiz y Lord David tiene ya muchos pupilos, he solicitado que Caballerojediskywalker sea formalmente tu aprendiz. Puedes ver ambas situaciones aquí Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango. Un saludo. Para cualquier cosa no dudes en consultarme --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:10 30 ago 2009 (UTC) *Felicitaciones Obi, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy contento por todo lo que has hecho, como dijo Yoda, no más entrenamiento es necesario. Espero que todos los aprendices de la Wiki lo hagan tanbíen como tú, y que hagas buen trabajo con tus aprendices. --Lop-Har Kela 23:40 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Aprendiz Saludos Obi-Wan,primero, felicitaciones por tu acenso,segundo,veo que has dejado un mensaje en mi pagina de discusion,quiero que seas mi maestro a si que esperare que me acepten como tu aprendiz oficial.Saludos.--CaballeroSkywalker 16:57 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Bueno, ya que soy tu aprendiz,esta es mi primera pregunta:¿como se obtienen las etiquetas del usuario?--Skywalker 17:25 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Quiero que me llames Bien, lo estado pensado y quiero que me llames Skywalker a secas.Saludos maestro.--Skywalker 22:39 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Sigo sin entender Sigo sin entender,cuando copio la etiqueta como lo explica no logro pegarlo en mi pagina de usuario,¿¿como lo logro?!.gracias maestro--Skywalker 23:05 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola, simplemente comentarte que debes mantener tú apodo en tu firma tal y como indica la Política sobre firmas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:52 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi Msn Maestro mi Msn es lucialopezcapobila@hotmail.com,cuando puedas dame el tuyo.Saludos ¡y Que la fuerza te acompañe! es tuyo? Es tuyo el el msn:adso_c_ll@hotmail.com?,si no lo es,perdona la molestia.--Skywalker 00:19 4 sep 2009 (UTC) vidiojuegos de star wars Hola soy yakyeze me gustaria que me dijieras donde puedo conseguir el vidiojuego star wars knigth the old republic 1 y 2 descargandolo de internet gracias yakyezeYakyeze 07:34 4 sep 2009 (UTC) ahora Ahora mismo lo soluciono--Skywalker 16:48 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Frase Saludos maestro,¿como puedo insertar una frase un mi pagina de usuario?--Skywalker 16:29 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Terminé Maestro termine Victoria en Endor y Reorganización de la Nueva Republica que me pediste.--Skywalker 15:24 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Internet Maestro Obi,temo que tendre que tardar mas de lo esperado con la mision(un pequeño problema con mi servidor de internet)creo que para el fin de semana ya estara arreglado.saludos y... ¡Que la Fuerza te Acompañe!.--Skywalker 22:49 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Guia de uso de imagenes Maestro,lo leo,lo leo,pero no logro entenderlo,he subido la imagen pero no puedo ponerla en el lugar indicado.Si puedes explicarmelo tu,te lo agradeceria.Saludos.--Skywalker 17:53 22 sep 2009 (UTC) el amigo Maes,tengo un amigo que quiere entrar a la wiki,pero el quiere que yo sea su maestro(y a este paso creo que va entrar el año que viene),¿Habria una posibilidad de que tu puedas ser su maestro?.--Skywalker 19:37 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Nombre del usuario:fisto85. mi e-mail maes,mi e-mail es kenobiluc@hotmail.com,asi facilitará la comunicación. Maestro,cuando intento insertar la imagen en el articulo y previsualizo sale esto: [[Archivo:Clone trooper pilot.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis. En vez de la imagen ¿que debo hacer,borrar o cambiar?.Saludos y la fuerza lo acompañe maestro.--Skywalker 19:05 6 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!! Firma Master Obi,¿como hago para poner el color que quiera y la imagen a mi firma?.Saludos.--Skywalker 13:33 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Y luego grabo?.--Skywalker 23:51 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas del usuario Maestro,¿como se pueden crear etiquetas del usuario?.Saludos y que la fuerza lo acompañe.--Skywalker 18:57 20 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Y de donde saco imagenes de 80px?--Skywalker 21:07 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Maestro hay varias cosas que debo decirle:primero: me llamo Lucia,segundo: no soy ningun caballero,tercero:espero que no me odie por esto,cuarto:espero que no me bloqueen y quinto:ya termino el piloto clon.Que la fuerza lo acompañe.--Skywalker 17:44 2 nov 2009 (UTC) AD Provisionalmente puedes nominar dos de tus artículos (o de cualquier otro usuario) a artículo destacado directamente. Si todo sale bien, posiblemente se elimine la política de que sólo los Inquisidores puedan nominar.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:57 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Gracias por el toque. Últimamente estoy muy liado y no puedo estar al tanto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:37 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio Te lo has merecido con esfuerzo, y esa es la recompensa que podemos darte. Y yo también espero que sea el primero de muchos...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Yomin Carr Veo que recientemente pusiste a Yomin Carr en tu lista de proyectos. Ya que entra dentro del ámbito del Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, puedes registrarlo ahí, como lo has hecho respectivamente con tus otros artículos en el proyecto The Clone Wars.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:04 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Apariciones Master,¿como hago para poner en apariciones,primera aparición,solo mencionado,etc. Noticias:fisto85 (my friend),se arrepentio de formar parte de la Wiki,asi que no va a poder ser su maestro.Saludos...--Skywalker 20:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Misa preiguntia! Master Obi,necesito que visite esta pagina Piloto Clon parece que alguien lo edito medio mal y si puede borrarla.Otra cosa:Necesito que me diga como poner la plantilla de Vacacion (voy a estar ausente en la wiki por un tiempo). Espero que no sea mucho pedir. May the force be with you.--Skywalker 00:43 17 dic 2009 (UTC) C'baoth Hola, Obi, espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones. Primera vez que te escribo en un buen tiempo, sólo quería pedirte que revisaras el artículo de Joruus C'baoth, nominado a Destacado, para poder mantener la expectativa de los ADs por semana, y que igualmente terminaras de revisar las objeciones de los nominados a ABs y corregir a Gus para poder votar a favor. Claro, todo esto cuando te reincorpores. 02:46 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Cita Efectivamente, Rex lo dice así, sin embargo, la cita en inglés dice "droide táctico". Está en el artículo, tengo el capítulo y lo he visto en el otro doblaje en español... Pero, sólo una pregunta ¿cómo haces para montar el audio, y en español? 20:42 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :¡Wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias por la información! Pero no lo voy a hacer en los artículos de TCW, porque el doblaje latino de la serie es bastante malo y no dispongo de los capítulos doblados. Cuando pueda encuentro una versión de las películas para poder subirla. Muchas gracias. 03:12 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Hola hola, gracias Obi. también te deseo lo mejor para el próximo año 2010. Lop-Har Kela 20:14 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Gus Ya voté a favor de Gus, te pido que verifiques las revisiones de las demás nominaciones, que arreglé absolutamente todo (incluso lo de la plantilla y el 22 ABY). 02:03 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Se me cambio todo Hola maestro,termine mis vacaciones de la wiki le vuelvo a escribir.Le paso algo malo a mi pagina de usuario:hoy estaba editandola (haciendole unas cositas que espero que las lea) y cuando grabo,lo que hice quedo bien pero las etiquetas quedaron para cualquier lado,la imagen tambien y no se que paso,me fije y nada,esta todo igual.Cree que tiene que revisar que hice mal y corregirme.Cuando termine eso me voy a poner las pilas con el piloto clon.Saludos y Que la Fuerza lo Acompañe... Pregunta Hola Obi Wan, te quieria preguntar quien es el burócrata de esta wiki. -- . 16:48 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo y me gustaría que fueses mi maestro. Hola, he estado en Esdla wiki y aquí soy nuevo y me gustaría que me dieses consejos para esta y la del Señor de los Anillo wikis. Tbm me gustaría que fuses mi maestro. Muchas gracias por escucharme Ivar Torres Orta 11:03 7 feb 2010 (UTC)Ivar Torres Orta. PD: Aquí tienes mi página en El Señor de los Anillos WIki http://es.esdla.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ivar_Torres_Orta Videos Saludos, Obi-Wan LG. Por cuestiones de copyright no se permiten videos de ninguna clase en la wiki. Vi que creaste una página de pruebas, que puedo suponer que tal vez está relacionada con eso. Si es así, te sugiero que hagas las pruebas pronto porque voy a tener que borrar los videos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:33 9 feb 2010 (UTC) *Ok, entonces los borraré en momentos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:30 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Confirmación Sí, confirmo que quiero ser tu aprendiz para Aprender a editar páginas en Stars Wars Wiki. Plantilla:Guerra‎‎ Obi-Wan LG, creo que al editar la Plantilla:Guerra‎‎ moviste algunas cosas que no era tu intención, porque en algunas páginas (por ejemplo el proyecto en que estoy trabajando, o Conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool) que usan la plantilla el título no aparece, sólo se ven tres corchetes que abren y cierran: }. La mayoría de las páginas quedaron igual, pero hay varias que sí cambiaron, y no me he dado cuenta de la razón, pues el campo se sigue llamado "nombre".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:07 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Me presento ante un superior que tal, tal vez hayas visto algunos de mis articulos o me hayas oido nombrar. hace poco acabo de terminar de editar la mayoría de los personajes de KotOR, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin aportar nada, y como a mi me fascinan las guerras clon y el armamento republicano, me preguntaba si necesitas ayuda en alguna cosa, no hace falta que te quite el credito editando nuevos articulos tuyos, si bien podria editar y corregir algunos articulos que no tngas ganas de editar,.... en otras palabras estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de seguir contribuyendo en algo, lo que sea. Me avisas, o si te he estorbado y estoy haciendote perder el tiempo lo siento, 17:38 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdón Amigo, discúlpame por no haber revisado a tiempo la nominación del Defensor. Como te había dicho tuve problemas con mi computadora, aunque de cualquier modo ya es Destacado. Prácticamente no tenía errores y era algo muy sencillo. Perdona por no haber actuado a tiempo. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tus aportes recientes. El proyecto TCW está creciendo más y más, así podremos acercarnos al de la Wookiee que es tremendo trabajo. Muchas gracias por darme una mano con él, y como te comenté una vez, si te interesa un artículo que haya apartado yo sin problema puedes conversarlo conmigo. 20:18 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Hecho. Lo he hecho. Solo que no sé dónde puedo buscar información para contribuir a esta wiki. Agradecería tu ayuda. xD Ivar Torres Orta 09:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Ivar Torres Orta Piloto Clon:Terminado Maestro al fin termine el Piloto Clon.Reviselo a ver si le puedo corregir algo.Saludos Skywalker 13:37 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Tabla de Infomación Maestro,como se inserta la tabla de información?.Espero su respuesta.Skywalker 23:19 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya esta arreglado,y terminado el articulo. 17:24 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Tiene otra misión para mi,master Obi-Wan?. 20:35 12 abr 2010 (UTC) No se si tiene que ver,pero no vi el capitulo (aca vamos por Senate Spy y no puedo verlo por internet). 00:05 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya estan los articulos...Necesito nuevas misiones (es que me aburro). 00:20 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Eras Tienes razón con lo de eras, varias páginas tenían la plantilla 'era' y se las estoy cambiando, y aprovechando que algunas son muy viejas (de hace 3 años incluso) les estoy poniendo plantillas de aviso también. No voy a terminar hoy, porque son muchas, pero en unos días ya va a estar. La skin la acabo de cambiar también, aunque confieso que yo no había tenido ningún problema de lo que ustedes comentan.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:31 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Tera Sinube La verdad, honestamente, ese capítulo en especial fue uno de los que más me gustó y el personaje en sí me parece una muy buena contribución a la serie. Yo deseaba trabajar en pero como ves estoy lleno de cosas, aunque sí era de un interés particular para mí... Dentro de poco podré contribuir más seguido, y tengo un interés especial en los Mandalorianos de la Segunda Temporada y en Geonosis; no hay problema puedes trabajar en él. 12:49 30 abr 2010 (UTC) :Claro, no hay problema. Por supuesto que la segunda temporada ha mejorado muchos aspectos, a mí me gusta mucho que no veamos solamente pura guerra o que la República gane todo el tiempo, sino que veamos también algunos temas más políticos o incluso de cosas muy especiales, como el de "Lightsaber Lost", que es muy bueno. Yo no he podido ver lamentablemente muchos, ni siquiera "Grievous Intrigue" o "The Deserter"; sólo he podido ver todos los primeros, los de Geonosis, y los de Mandalore que me gustan mucho; en especial el último. El último que vi fue "Senate Murders", también muy bueno. Quiero ver los dos de Zillo, que me parece algo muy ocurrente e interesante que jamás habíamos visto en SW. 15:07 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Frase Boss Nass Saludos Maestro,estoy terminando el articulo Naboo (gente) y note que no se como escribir la cita de Boss Nass del principio,por que lo traduzco,me sale cualquier cosa y busque en el listado de citas y no está.¿Que hago,veo la pelicula o busco otra forma de escribirlo?. 20:08 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Frase Boss Nass Saludos Maestro,estoy terminando el articulo Naboo (gente) y note que no se como escribir la cita de Boss Nass del principio,por que lo traduzco,me sale cualquier cosa y busque en el listado de citas y no está.¿Que hago,veo la pelicula o busco otra forma de escribirlo?. 20:10 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Perfecto!,gracias. PD:Ups!,lo grabe dos veces. 22:10 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Sobre la otra misión,Duque,donde puedo sacar la información? (en Wokiee no esta). ABs Hola, Obi. Enhorabuena, te felicito por la promoción de Koho y Lanzadera T-6. El WikiProyecto está marchando bien, de hecho muy bien para el tiempo en que lo llevamos conduciendo. Te invito a que nomines y escojas más artículos si tienes tiempo para que llenemos las nominaciones con el Proyecto... Sé que en la Wookiee son demasiados usuarios pero vamos muy bien. Por cierto, puedo acelerar la nominación de Chopper pero necesito que corrijas las objeciones cuando puedas. Buena caza. 21:06 4 may 2010 (UTC) Traducciones de The Clone Wars Efectivamente, añádelo igual que en el sistema de Mx, el problema es que la programación sólo permanece un tiempo por lo que la nota al pie debería ser algo así cómo "Programación de Antena.Neox en A3.com" pero lo más seguro es que en cuanto ya haya pasado ese día el enlace no funcione correctamente, pero bueno.... PD: Acabo de ver tu avatar. Eres de los mios, jajaja. Arriba LP, a ver si sale ya el nuevo disco. ;) PD2: Aprovecho para comentarte, que es posible que haya alguien que se pueda sentir ofendido politicamente por el uso de tu imagen principal de usuario (que por otro lado me parece de una estética muy molona), por lo que si hubiese alguna reclamación tendría que pedirte que la quitases, ya que defendemos la mayor neutralidad posible en estas cosas en la wiki. Te lo comento sólo por si acaso vale? ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:15 5 may 2010 (UTC) PD3: Allí teneís muy buenas universidades de arquitectura. Es una carrera realmente bonita, pero tienes que estar muy serguro, porque aunque no es dificil es muy muy dura. Mucha gente no consigue acabarla... Yo estoy casi terminando, quizá haga un Master en Barcelona de arquitectura paramétrica. jejeje. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:06 5 may 2010 (UTC) Misión Quiero otras misiones. 14:17 9 may 2010 (UTC) Maestro me podria explicar como hago para arreglar el despiole de Bota de Dooku?. 17:01 17 may 2010 (UTC) Parece que lo arregleló Zeist Antilles. 17:25 17 may 2010 (UTC) AB Acepto el reto maestro,voy crear Roo-Roo Page y convertirlo en Articulo Bueno.Tal vez tarde mas de lo normal ya tengo problemas con internet.Saludos 18:35 31 may 2010 (UTC) Listo,ahora que tengo que hacer?. 00:58 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Lap1979 maestro quiero ser su padawan quiero aprender los caminos de la luz y combatir la oscuridad gracias por la bienvenida si quiero que seas mi maestro y que me ayudas para hacer ajgunos articulos laps1979 16:14 4 jul 2010 (UTC) mi maestro obi wan lg existe informacion aqui en wikia sobre los beldon por favor contestame lo antes posible gracias.laps1979 04:35 5 jul 2010 (UTC) maestro existe informacion sobre las orugas gigantes de felucia aqui en wikia por favor contestame lo ante posible gracias.laps1979 16:38 5 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Saludos Vaya, muchas gracias por tal mensaje, creo que ha sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me dice algo tan significativo... Primero, muchas gracias por revisar las nominaciones, en serio, como todos tenemos la finalidad de trabajar y mejorar la wiki es justo que nos revisemos mutuamente, ahora mismo voy a corresponder de la misma manera revisando el resto de los artículos, y bueno, los de AD es porque hay muuuuuuchos potenciales y es igual que se nominen y tengan un poco de esperanza a que se queden en el Supremo Olvido como le dije a Zeist, jeje. Pienso que los dos tenemos el mismo derecho, pues nuestros trabajos no son malos y creo que no sería mala idea que hasta nos convirtiéramos en Inquisidores... Sí, el tráiler fue bueno, aunque me pareció un poquito largo y me parece un poco exagerado que el soldado sobreviviera a los truenos y esquivara a unos Sith... aunque la escena cuando intentan ejecutarlo es grandiosa y muy creíble. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por la felicitación del 5 de julio, aunque en realidad ese no fue el fin de la guerra, pues se extendió por unos cuantos años más... Cataluña también ha luchado mucho y en el asunto tienes todo mi apoyo, y como tú dijiste, todos debemos estar orgullosos de nuestro país. :No es cierto lo de que "te copié" el formato, en la Wookiee así lo tienen los usuarios y aquí en la wiki esa es la única forma que veo de tener ese cuadro de color y eso...Lo de los avisos de RIP, bueno, la muerte de Paul Gray fue algo muy lamentable aunque yo no me guío directamente por el tipo de música jeje, prefiero a Williams por el momento. Al Williamson fue el ilustrador de comics de SW que todos conocemos y Saramago... fue un genio de la escritura del siglo XX y principios de este, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con su uso que discrepa de la RAE. :PD: bueno, me gusta los artículos de personajes que no tienen un solo diálogo, je. 22:04 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *Ya voté a favor de Cerea, a decir verdad, tenía la esperanza de que llegáramos a este tipo de acercamiento. Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, te pediría que revisaras el artículo de Conan Antonio Motti que ya tiene corregidas todas las objeciones de Jedabak y no ha sido revisado a pesar del tiempo que lleva. Dudo que tenga otro error, por cierto, imagino que tienes ya varios números de la Biblioteca SW, como quisiera comprármelos todos pero la sucursal de Agostini en Venezuela todavía no las tiene... 22:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, hiciste bien al tomar a Laps como tu aprendiz, le hace falta una buena instrucción en los sistemas de la wiki. Está en las manos indicadas. 22:41 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *A propósito, muy bueno el mensaje que tienes en tu página XD. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contra todas esas locas famosas que le gustan a la gente de hoy en día, y que se atreven a darles el calificativo de "músicos". Si ves mi página tengo uno similar, aunque algo más atrevido y argumenta a SW contra una franquicia pobre y que tiene el mismo estilo... jejejeje. 03:13 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Obi-Wan LG. Te agradezco que revises las nominaciones de ABs, ya voté a favor de Chopper, y las nominaciones de Hardcase y Jesse ya están revisadas. Gracias por revisar Motti y votar, creo que voló hoy y me ha dejado gratamente impresionado :) Como estos días no tengo nada pendiente en motivos escolares porque ya vamos rumbo a las vacaciones (gracias a Dios) voy a tratar de revisar todo Tera Sinube en estos días para que salga lo antes posible, si también dispones de tiempo, me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo con los demás artículos (que ya no son tantos y los que quedan son cortos y tienen pocos errores). 01:07 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Me parece muy bien lo que has propuesto, animar a los usuarios (sean quien sean) es algo importante. Te agradezco haber revisado el artículo, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda y Sinube voy a tratar de tenerlo todo revisado para el viernes, cosa de que ya se pueda votar. Veo que te has unido al proyecto TOR, me parece bien, también nos caería una buena manita en el Imperium y el joven DB Trilogy. PD: te comprendo, también tengo PS3, pero sólo con el Ultimate Sith Edition y Civil War Secret Missions, ambos los pasé y ya me aburrí... Ahora sólo me queda la temporada y unas cuantas blu-rays jejeje. 16:31 7 jul 2010 (UTC)